Winter Snow
by Charliechu
Summary: Kakashi has never been one to tell others his past. So, what happens when his past is the only thing that can bring back Saskue?
1. Ninja Card

Last name: unknow

First name: Yuki

Age: 25

Rank: S

Height: 5 ft 4 in.

Hair Color: Ice Blue

Eye Color: Gray

Likes: Food and sleep

Dislikes: anything related to the Leaf

Bio: Known to be a former Leaf resident. Has one known Brother. Has been know to work with the Akatsuki.


	2. Ch1

~Tsunade's P.O.V~

"Are you sure you want this team, My Lady? You saw what she did to the last one we sent to get her… and that was a Black Ops team." Shikane held her pig closer to her chest.

"It's the only option we have left." I sighed, "I'm nearly certain that she won't attack a group of teenagers. She's always had a weak spot for them."

Even as I said it, I knew there was a chance that she would harm them. The amount of blood and bodies this young woman as left in her path was heartbreaking to those that had lost someone.

"They have started calling her Hell's Snow. I don't -"

"It's not your decision, Shikane. It's mine. And I say we are doing this."

Before the black haired female could say anything else, a knock came.

"Come in!"I slightly shouted.

~Nartuo's P.O.V~

"Come in!"

Sai pushed open the door and let us file in front of our village leader.

"Where is-oh nevermind. There's little time left and this mission has to be done by the end of the week."

"A week?!What kind of mission is this?" I asked, not like the idea of not having ramen for a week.

"Part one of getting Sasuke back."

The room went still and cold. There have been many missions to get him back, none of the worked...So why did Granny look like she won something?

"Lady Tsunade, if I may be so bold, but the last few missions we have tried have failed. What makes this one so different that there's a time limit and stews to it?" Sakura asked as politely as she could.

Our leader stood up and turned to face the window, hands behind her back, "It has come to my attention that there are more than two Uchiha clan members alive. Don't ask questions yet, Naruto." She glanced back at the boy with a half opens mouth," I will get to that after you complete this mission."

I nodded, still not fully sure how to take in that Sasuke has a live family member that could help us.

"You mission is to find this woman and bringing her back home."

"Lady Hokage, if this woman is a Uchiha, why hasn't she ever come back to help raise Sasuke?" Sai stated.

Tsunade turned to face us and smirked, "I-"

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help a little girl get her cat out of a tree." Kakashi entered the room threw the window with his stupid smile on his face, "What did I miss?"

"There's other Uchiha alive! She's going to help us be Sasuke-kun back!" I shouted, forgetting that there was two annoyed females in the room.

Two loud smacks echoed in the room followed by two people saying 'ow'.

"You're late!"

"Would you let my lady finish!"

Sakura and Tsunade sighed at the two males before getting back on topic.

"As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, this lady, Hell's Snow as they call her, is not a Uchiha. However, she was a close friend to Itachi… who we are also brining back."

Me and Sakura erupted with anger and spite for the man. How could she be thinking of letting that killer back into the village?

**_"Let her speak, boy."_**

I stopped yelling and stared down at my seal. He has never spoken to me without me being pulled to that place. Why was he so interested in this mission?

"On top of all that, he-" Sakura continued.

**_"Look at your teacher, Uzumaki He seems to know what's about to happen"_**

I glanced over to see Kakashi not reading his book but shocked and… is he afraid?

"Sakura." She kept on yelling, "SAKURA!"

The room went quiet and looked at me,"Let her finish."

Everyone blinked at me, I guess they aren't used to me being somewhat reasonable. She nodded and stood back from her master's desk.

"Thank you, Naruto. Things have recently come into light that prove Itachi isn't who we thought he was. He will be brought back alone with his brother, Saskue."

"My Lady… are you saying she'-" Kakashi started to ask.

"Alive? Yes. Your sister was spotted a few months ago near here. I assume once she heard that things have gotten as bad as they have, she felt the need to keep that promise of hers." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!"

This seemed to be a surprise to everyone but Sai and Tsunade. It was like this pale faced boy either knew or really didn't care.

"That's not important right now. You will have plenty of time to go over this later. The mission you are being assigned is to bring Yuki back to the village. No matter what." Her eyes were glaring at Kakashi, as if telling him person matters must be put aside.

Sai opens his Bingo Book"Hell's Snow… there she is…. Lady Hokage, she is an S ranked criminal. Are you sure a Black Ops team wouldn't be a better choice?"

"S ranked?" Kakashi asked puzzled.

"Criminal?" Sakura stated.

"Oh hell yeah! An S ranked mission! Wait .." I realized that the fox wanted us to do this mission…. But why


	3. Ch 2

~Kakshi's P.O.V~

**_S ranked? Criminal? How? She could barely see the last time…._**

"I understand this must be hard for you to hear Kakashi, but that is what she had become over the past twelve years." Tsunade's voice sounded like she meant it, but it didn't give me any comfort.

"My Lady, if she's an S-ranked nin, shouldn't someone else be handling this mission? I know it's Sasuke related but it is a higher rank mission then what we normally do." Sai said, as Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"What does it matter if it's an S-ranked mission? We are getting Sasuke back! Believe it!" Nartuo was ready to go, "When do we leave, Granny?"

Lady Tsunade sighed,"We already had a Black Ops team go after her. They are in the hospital. The team before that split down the middle on live and dead. And the first team we sent after her never came back"

Nartuo's smile and energeticness disappeared with each word he heard. Sai was writing down more information that the Bingo Book didn't have. Sakura looked ready to pass out.

"How can someone as deadly as that bring back Sasuke back? What does she even mean to them?" Sakura was trying to both getting out of the mission and figure out why my sister could bring back the Uchiha brothers.

"That isn't apart of the mission. All you need to know is if you can find her, have her find either Saskue or Itachi, the other will follow. You leave within the hour."

~50 mins later~

**_I can't believe it. She's alive… and killing. I should have looked for you harder,Yuki._**

I had teleported home, grabbed a few things, then headed right for the East gate. The guards there were shocked that I had shown up before anyone else.

"What's go you here early?" One of them had asked.

"An important mission that may be my last." I stated back.

Obviously this wasn't what they thought I was going to say. They didn't bother me after that.

Look at this, twelve years and I'm still showing up early for something of yours.

As worried as I was for the others going up against her, I was not worried about what she would do to me. I knew why she never came back home, and it was my fault. If things can down to it, I would have the other escape while she and I fought or talked.

"You seem to be in really deep thought, Kakashi-sensei."

I blinked and looked around to find Sai standing in front of me smiling," Oh, hello Sai. You're here early."

"I could say the same for you." He sat down and got out his Bingo Book. "It must be hard knowing your own family is wanted by nearly every one after barely being told she's alive." He was writing something, what I wasn't really in the mood to care.

"What my thoughts are about my sister are not for you to know. Doza can be told that as well, seeing as you work for him before working with the team." I snapped back.

I knew this wasn't a good idea, I won't be able to focus on my team with the fact we were going after the last hit of family I had left… blood family that is.

"I can understand that. After all, you never told anyone that you had a sister." I swear this kid was going to get on my nerves.

"Naruto,slow down! Kakashi-sensei isn't ev-"

"Yo." I said forcing a smile as the pink and blond haired nins stood there in shock I was early

Look at this, not even here and I'm already a mess.

"Now that we are all herr, we should get going." I said, regretting the amount of questions that will be pouring out of them.

~Yuki's P.O.V~

Water splashed around me as I cleaned the last of the dinner rush dishes. I've only been in this town a week less than a month and the Elder here was kind enough to give me a place to stay and work.

**_If only I could stay here forever._**

A few days ago while I was training a mile from the village Leaf ABU showed up to try and take me back there.

"Lady, do you need hel- Oh. You're done. Are you sure you have to leave so soon? I will never be able to find a dishwasher then you."the old baker smiled at me.

"I wish I could ma'am. You and you're village have given me so much kindness as is, I couldn't possibly stay any longer." I smiled and helped her finish closing up.

"My dear, you are an angel. Oh! I almost forgot," she held out a small basket," could you run these over to the training grounds? I didn't have time and I still have to drop off a f- ''I'd be happy to. It's no bother and the children would love to say goodbye."

She smiled and handed me the basket, "You really are an angel." She took off to do her rounds.

**_If only you knew how wrong you are._**


	4. Ch 3

~Yuki's P.O.V~

Twenty or so you get children gathered around on my trip to the training grounds. No matter where or what I did children seemed to enjoy being around me.

"And then I was like 'no, I'm not going to share this because you said you wanted some.' it was amazing to stand up for myself." The little boy was smiling up at me.

"It good you stood up to your older brother. Now, remember to never start a fight while doing so. You are young, don't want you to get in trouble." I said waving at other group that was passing by.

It surprised me how quickly the people of this town came to like my company. It made less since seeing as when I first came to town, a group of rogue nin where kidnapped people. This didn't sit well with me so I stopped it, but that still doesn't explain why they were nice to me from day one. The elder didn't take no for an answer when it came to me staying with her at her shop. It was peaceful here now, and everyone was enjoying their life.

"Hey look! The big kids are practicing!" The bundle of children around scattered to find a spot to watch their siblings or friends.

After a while, the teenagers saw I was there with goodies.

"Break time!" Called out of the older teens, seeing his sister wave at him.

"Alright!" They shouted in happiness.

~a few moments later~

Teenagers and children lay around me, tummy filled with goodies and snacks. A little girl sat in front of me so I could do her hair. Kyo, the boy who had called break time was talking to a group of other teens about something.

"You are crazy. There not way you could win. She took out those kidnappers with ease."

I smile and let them finish their conversation without an unwanted ear.

**_"It seems we may be challenged."_**

The little girl flinched as I pulled her hair at the sound of the voice, "I'm sorry little one. I thought I had to sneeze."

**_"You should be asleep. Much less bothering me during the day."_** "There you go little one," I smiled," now go show your brother."

The little girl took off running towards the groups of teen boys that were talking.

**_"You miss them, child. You miss you're ho-"_** **_"Stop talking. I'm not going back to there "_**

"Hey! Lady!" A boy's voice snapped me out of my mind.

"Yes?" I asked turning my upper half to look back at him.

"I want a match. You are the strongest nin in this village and I want to see if I can change that." His smirk reminded me of my brother's.

" A challenge you say? Sure, why not. " I smirked back, "assuming you will put up a good fight."

~Sakura's P.O.V~

We have been in the village for two hours now and nothing. No one will say anything about where Yuki was. No one looked like the photo Kakashi had been given by Tsunade before we left.

"Awwww man, I'm hungry." Naruto had been grumbling about his hungry for a few minutes now and I was about ready to hit him.

"Look, there Sai and Kakashi-sensei." I said pointing the a small bakery.

"Food. Hell yeah!" Naruto took off running to the other members of Team seven as I looked around the street.

The streets seemed to have thinned out. Less and less seemed to be walking by, but heading the same way.

**_This girl better be worth it._**

"Sakura-chun! Come over here! We might have found out something!" Nartuo shouted from the store.

"What is it? Did you find her? Or where she's staying?" I shouted back while walking up to them.

"Hello dear. Would you like a cupcake?" The old woman smiled at me hold a tray of goodies up.

"No thank you, ma'am." I looked around to see all three males had taken something from her.

"We wanted you to tell us more about the dishwasher here." Kakashi asked," the one with ice blue hair."

"You mean Lady? I'm sorry, but I don't know much about her. She works here and sleeps in the spare room of my home." The elder said as she handed Sai more cookies.

"Do you happen to know where she is now?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stuffed his face.

"Yes, sir. She's at the field getting ready for a challenge." More people passed by, "As you can see it's a big deal. Would you like to go?"

"Yes please, ma'am." I smiled at her.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

"Pardon me." Kakshi said as we made our was threw the crowd of villagers.

"It looks like the whole town came out to see this. I wonder what type of fight could bring out this kind of crowd." Sakura was stated as we shoved threw the last few locals.

"We-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Before Sai could finish his thought, the cry of a young boy cut him off. Steam had settled in over the two fighters, at least I believe it was only two.

As quick as it has come, a small clearing opened. In it, stood a young boy and other person. Ice blue hair? This has to be her.

"And it looks like Lady wins!" The figure, Yuki didn't let the boy go.

"You can let Kyo go, we know you won." The old baker took a step forward.

"Move and I'll end him." Her voice was nearly as cold as the color of her hair, "You all promised not to call the Leaf. You swore that I would be safe here." Her voice raised slightly in anger and hurt, "You lied "

The villagers gasps as Lady pushed her katana closer to the boy's throat.

"We had no idea they would be here! You have to believe me! We mean you no harm! Please! Let him go!" The elders of the village plead to her.

"Help me! Please! She's hurting me!" Kyo's face was painted with fear, his eyes glued to the little girl fast asleep in the baker's arms.

"Look. We aren't here to hurt or kill you." I said with a smile," we need you help, that's all. Believe it."

The girl's eye narrowed, her facial expression was not visible with her mask,"Like I'd believe something as stupid as that. I'm not going back to the scum filled, rotting, self-sabotaging over all low life of a village."

She pulled the boy up over her shoulder, katana still ready to be used if called for. The town's people had gone quiet, their trust for this girl was gone, just like her trust for them.

"The Leaf isn't scum! And what y-"

"Naruto, enough." Kakashi held out his hand to stop me from moving any closer,"we can't risk her hurting the boy."

~Kakshi's P.O.V~

What have you become? What did you go through all those years ago that made you hate your home?

"Smart as always, Ka-san. Maybe you should have put that into keeping your 'precious Winter Snow' safe." Yuki taunted back at me.

"We don't have to go over the past. Now, let the boy go and come with us. You're out number, Yuki." I didn't want to fight her, she may have been weak and unable back then but now? Now she took on an ABU team and has no visible signs of being harmed by them.

"Out number? Oh, my sweet sweet older brother. Haven't you learned anything from all these years of being a puppet to the Leaf Elders?"

The villagers had left, the steam had closed around us in the middle of all the talking.

"Get that boy away from her." I ordered.

Yuki giggled then disappeared with Kyo,"You'll have to find me first."

The steam rolled in thicker, making it harder to see where the others were at. **_Damnit, Yuki. What the hell happened to you?_**


End file.
